Photoelectric smoke alarms in residential and commercial buildings include a smoke chamber, a light source, and a photodetector. When smoke from a burning object enters the smoke chamber, the photodetector output increases or decreases to a threshold and an alarm is generated to apprise the user of an alarm condition. The photodetector output is also affected when dust gets entrapped in the smoke chamber, resulting in a false alarm.